El regreso de los igualitarios
by ninllot
Summary: Amon era un fraude, todo lo que se logro se perdió, casi todo. La inconformidad anti-control a evolucionado y aquellos que se sienten desplazados por la sociedad tienen un nuevo líder y mostrara lo que puede llegar a ser una persona, no por poder controlar los elementos, sino solo por ser una persona. Y su primer paso sera poner al avatar Korra en los zapatos de un no-maestro
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El regreso.

Cuando Amón fue derrotado y exhibido como el vil fraude que era toda la gente que tenía su fe puesta en él la perdieron, sin su líder los igualitarios se dispersaron como el viento tanto por temor a las represalias del gobierno de ciudad república como por la misma razón que todos: ya no creían en la causa.

Tres meces después de la caída de Amón:

Las calles de las zonas bajas de ciudad republica eran peligrosas, pero mucho más cuando los de la triple amenaza detienen su sato Mobile justo delante de tu tienda. Bien, lo que le paso a un anciano esta misma noche fue peor.

Un anciano del reino tierra jalaba su carro, que era su puesto de brochetas de carne, por la calle camino a su humilde hogar. Tenía que atravesar barias calles hasta, un callejón y un terreno baldío antes de siquiera ver los departamentos en los que vivía solo con su fiel esposa ya que sus hijos ya habían abandonado el nido hace varios años.

-está helando, mejor me doy prisa-

El anciano siguió avanzando por la calle hasta llegar al callejón en el que con un poco de su tierra control levanto el carro y lo giro noventa grados para poder entrar con él entre los dos edificios que dejaban un espacio libre en medio para los que no temían ensuciarse los pies con el camino no pavimentado.

-espero que mi viejita me tenga una sopa de oso-ornitorrinco esperándome, ya no quiero comer pato-tortuga, me causa indigestión-

La luz del otro lado del callejón ya lo iluminaba a punto de entrar al terreno baldío, pero en cuanto salió del callejón se encontró con un sato Mobile en medio del terreno y a varios de los de la triple amenaza llevando a alguien atado y amordazado al interior de la cajuela.

Tragando saliva espero que no lo hubieran visto y retrocedió lentamente su carro por el callejón. Pero cuando uno de los mafiosos cerro la cajuela levanto la vista al anciano que los veía aterrado mientras retrocedía.

-¡oye, tú, ¿Qué estas mirando?!-

El anciano trato de retroceder pero enseguida un maestro tierra usa su poder para levantar una pared de roca detrás del carro haciéndolo avanzar hasta salir del callejón.

Aterrado el anciano se cubre la cara con los brazos -yo no vi nada, ¡lo juro!-

-no nos gustan nos mirones anciano- uno de ellos usa agua control con el agua que llevaba en unas cantimploras en la cintura y rodea su mano con ella –hasta aquí llegaste viejito- toda el agua fue arrojada al anciano en forma de una punta de hielo.

El anciano dio un grito de terror ante su inevitable muerte, pero mientras el hielo volaba a su cara escucho como algo pisaba su carro antes de caer sobre el hielo aplastándolo entre el piso y su pie rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Los de la triple amenaza no creían lo que veían y el anciano no alcanzaba a procesar lo que era, solo veía una espalda de alguien vestido con verde musgo y algunas telas rojas.

-¿un bloqueador de chi?, ¡ustedes habían desaparecido junto con Amón!- dice el maestro agua desconcertado -¿Cómo es po…?- no alcanza a terminar su pregunta cuando una boleadora le amarra los brazos y le da una fuerte descarga que lo deja tirado en el piso.

-¡maldito fenómeno!- exclama el maestro tierra antes de comenzar a lanzar rocas al enmascarado que las esquiva fácilmente dando saltos y piruetas antes de llegar hasta él y golpear varias veces sus brazos y piernas dejándolo completamente inmovilizado y tirado en el piso.

Este lo quedo mirando en el piso justo antes de esquivar una bola de fuego del último que quedaba –tus amigos no están aquí y un solo bloqueador de chi no es nada para un maestro- El igualitario corrió al último criminal en pie, este corría como todos los igualitarios con los brazos colgándole atrás y muy rápido -¡TOMA ESTO!- un gran relámpago salió de los dedos del maestro fuego golpeando de lleno al no maestro quien cayó al piso con relámpagos más pequeños saliéndole del cuerpo –te lo dije, un solo bloqueador de chi no es nada contra…- El igualitario se puso de pie de golpe apuntando los cristales verdes de sus lentes al maestro fuego que no entendía lo que pasaba –no….. ¡No es posible!- de sus dedos salió otro relámpago que dio otra vez en el blanco, con la diferencia de que esta vez el igualitario no se movió. Los brazos y cuello del bloqueador de chi se tensaron mientras recibía el golpe, pero al terminar la descarga siguió caminando al mafioso quien retrocedía lentamente. -¡¿Qué eres?!- rápidamente se puso a arrojar bolas de fuego las cuales fueron rápidamente esquivadas por el enmascarado quien rápidamente llego al maestro fuego y en vez de bloquear su chi, con el canto de la mano le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca noqueándolo al instante.

El anciano se quedó aterrado en su lugar viendo como el bloqueador de chi salto sobre el sato Mobile para luego dar un salto mortal atrás y caer delante de la cajuela antes de romper la cerradura de un puñetazo, abrirla y quitarle la mordaza a la persona que estaba ahí.

-por favor no me lastimes- dice aterrado el hombre antes de que las amarras de sus manos fueran cortadas por un cuchillo y luego las de sus pies. Rápidamente salió de la cajuela y retroceder sin darle la espalda al bloqueador de chi, hasta que algo detrás suyo lo hiso golpear el piso con la espalda.

Al ver lo que lo hiso tropezar se encontró con el atado y noqueado maestro agua que lo había secuestrado, viendo a su alrededor noto que el resto de sus captores también yacía en el piso.

Lentamente el hombre se levantó y se vio reflejado en los lentes del bloqueador de chi –gracias-

El igualitario inclina la cabeza antes de correr al callejón, el anciano se cubrió una vez más con los brazos, el bloqueador de chi dio un salto pasando sobre él, callo sobre el carro y salto a una de las murallas del callejón antes de saltar a la otra y a la otra mientras subía y subía hasta llegar al techo y desaparecer de la vista de esos dos hombres.

Deslizándose entre las sombras de los techos, el igualitario entro por la única chimenea de toda la cuadra que no lanzaba humo. Dentro de la chimenea había un recubrimiento metálico que se extendía mucho más allá que la altura del edificio.

El bloqueador de chi se deslizaba por el tubo metálico que lentamente cambiaba su ángulo a una forma horizontal, hasta que finalmente salió en un gigantesco escondite subterráneo lleno de otros bloqueadores de chi entrenando y banderas con el símbolo de los igualitarios en los muros.

-llegaste más temprano que lo usual- el bloqueador de chi se volteo encontrándose con el único igualitario de uniforme distinto al resto, uno con hombreras y protección para su pecho, todo de cuero y un largo bigote que dejaba ver su máscara que no cubría su boca.

-Perdón por la demora teniente, tuve un encuentro con nuestros amigos de la triple amenaza- la voz del bloqueador de chi era profunda pero con un toque de alegría.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-por supuesto, solo quería entrenar un poco- el bloqueador camina por la orilla del segundo piso del escondite arrastrando su mano por la barra metálica contra caídas, hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina completamente de madera con una ventana que miraba a la calle, mapas en las paredes, un radio en una mesa y un armario.

-no deberías mostrarte aun, no sé cuánto duraremos si se sabe que quedamos algunos igualitarios-

-duraremos tanto como nuestra causa….- camina al armario y lo abre de lado a lado –si nuestra causa es honesta y la defendemos, durara para siempre- dentro del armario había un traje igualitario con piezas de cuero en todas partes menos en la cabeza.

-la gente ya no cree en nosotros, desde que….. ¡Amón nos utilizó!- esas palabras salieron con asco de la boca del igualitario.

-Amón no era los igualitarios teniente, el hombre era una farsa, pero la causa es auténtica- de golpe se voltea al teniente antes de quitarse la máscara –mientras exista desigualdad….- se vuelve a poner la máscara –los igualitarios deben pelear para arreglar eso-

-¿eso es lo que quieres arreglar? ¿o solo la razón por la cual no muestras tu cara?-

-es algo que quiero arreglar, además la razón por la cual no mostraba mi cara es porque no me dejaron hacerlo, ahora no lo hare hasta el momento adecuado-

-¿Cuál será ese momento?-

Con las manos en la espalda el bloqueador de chi camino a la ventana y vio la estatua de Aang justo a través de su reflejo –cuando corrija una grave injusticia-

Esa misma media noche.

La cárcel de ciudad republica era uno de los lugares más resguardados que había, sabiendo esto un gordo hombre con bigote y pequeños lentes redondos se paseaba en su celda ingeniando una forma de poder escapar, pero ya con tres meces en su cautiverio y aun sin poder logarlo lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la esperanza en su prodigiosa mente.

Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta junto con la voz del guardia -hora de comer- por debajo de la puerta pasa una bandeja con comida, la cual el presidiario de inmediato levanta, se sienta en su cama y apoya la bandeja en su regazo para comenzar a comerla.

-¿puedes creer que Hiroshi Sato terminaría detrás de las rejas?- El guardia que vigilaba la puerta le habla al que le pasaba la comida al prisionero.

-por supuesto que no, es decir, pensé que cualquier problema legal lo podría remediar solo con dinero-

-pero supongo que atacar al avatar y conspirar con los igualitarios es más de lo que pueda arreglar un simple abogado-

-pues supongo que sí, pero al menos sabemos que un no maestro nunca saldrá de esta celda hecha completamente de metal- a un lado de ellos se escucha un silbido a lo que ambos se voltean encontrando en la ventana al teniente y un igualitario vestido con una ligera armadura de cuero y un guante eléctrico que acercaba a la cara de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué decías de los no maestros?-

Con ayuda de palillos, Sato levantaba un poco de aros a su boca, pero se detiene cuando escucha una descarga fuera de su celda seguida gritos, golpes, metal control y otros ruidos de pelea.

-¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?- todavía con la bandeja en las manos se levanta de la cama y camina a la puerta pero se detiene de golpe cuando esta es golpeada tan fuerte que el metal se dobla.

El segundo golpe la dobla en otro logar, el tercero otro, hasta llegar al noveno que derriba la puerta revelando al igualitario vestido en cuero dando una patada a donde había estado la puerta.

Sin decir nada rápidamente levanta al gordo hombre sobre su hombro, sale de la celda y corre a la ventana saltando a ella y tomar una polea del cable que corría desde arriba de la ventana. El teniente se lanzó detrás de ellos hasta un callejón donde los esperaba un camión y unos bloqueadores de chi en motocicletas.

En cuanto los tres entraron a la parte de atrás del vehículo serraron las puertas y partieron en retirada siendo escoltados por los bloqueadores de chi.

Sato estaba sentado en el camión con su bandeja en las piernas y una mirada perdida –ah… ¿Qué paso?-

-te acabamos de rescatar Sato- le dice el teniente.

-¿nosotros? ¿Quiénes?- se calla cuando el igualitario vestido en cuero puso su cara incómodamente cerca de la suya.

-señor Sato….. Soy un admirador de su trabajo-

-¿ah…. Si?-

-así es y le pido que por favor salga del retiro, los nuevos igualitarios lo necesitaran-


	2. Igualdad

Capítulo 2: Igualdad.

Ciudad república era un lugar lleno de personas que vivían rápido y buscaban la auto-superación sinónimo de poder ganar más dinero, pero tampoco estaría mal describirla como "un nido de rata-arañas" por su alto nivel de crimen organizado. Pero si se buscara un lugar que sea todo lo contrario a este reflejo del progreso, definitivamente estaría a pocos metros de su misma costa.

En una pequeña isla, estaba el más nuevo templo aire del mundo, construido por el mismo maestro aire que era representado en una estatua gigante en otra isla cercana a la del templo. En él se albergaba un pequeño número de miembros de la orden del loto blanco, gente de las cuatro naciones que siguen la cultura y las tradiciones de la cultura de la nación del aire más conocidos como acólitos del aire. Pero más significativo este templo albergaba a los últimos maestros aire del planeta y a la misma avatar.

El sol salía por el horizonte y los miembros del loto blanco cambiaban de turno, como era costumbre al igual que un barbudo hombre calvo con tatuajes de flechas en todo su cuerpo se levantara con los primeros rallos de sol.

Tenzin se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, se vistió y salió de la habitación para ir a meditar con los acólitos del aire como era su costumbre.

-(suspiro) que bueno es poder levantarse y saber que todo anda bien- dice el maestro aire mientras caminaba fuera del templo a meditar en su lugar de costumbre, un lugar techado de cemento justo al borde de un precipicio.

Desde que el consejo de la república unida fue eliminado a favor del nuevo sistema de gobierno, ahora encabezado por un presidente, Tenzin tenía el tiempo para su familia y para entrenar al avatar que siempre quiso.

Pero mientras tanto el maestro aire empezaba su día con el pie derecho, una vieja amiga suya terminaba su turno con el izquierdo.

Minutos después que saliera el sol, la jefa Beifong estaba arrodillada en el piso de una azotea atada de pies y manos, rodeada de bloqueadores de chi y justo delante de ella el de las protecciones de cuero en el traje.

-¡no tienen razón de ser ahora, Amón era siempre un hipócrita!-

-nunca se trató de Amón, jefa Beifong- el igualitario de cuero en su traje pone delicadamente una mano sobre el cuello de la maestra metal –se trata de la igualdad- aprieta la punta de los dedos provocando que la jefa caiga desmayada al piso.

-¿quiere que nos la llevemos señor?- pregunto uno de los bloqueadores de chi.

-no, si alguien lleva el mensaje al avatar es preferible que sea ella- dicho esto levanto el dedo índice y dibujo un circulo apuntando al cielo, ante esta señal todos los bloqueadores de chi saltaron de la azotea dispersándose por todas partes, a excepción de su líder que se quedó mirando a la inconsciente policía –tráeme al avatar…. Y no tardes Beifong….-

Horas más tarde, una joven chica de piel oscura abrió lentamente los ojos. En la misma aviación que compartía con un enorme perro oso polar, la joven avatar habría los ojos y de inmediato los dirigía a su mejor amiga.

-buenos días Naga- de inmediato esta contesta lamiéndole la cara a Korra –jajajajaja cuidado- con la ayuda de su aire control la chica de piel oscura hace volar las sabanas, salta de la cama y con sus manos vuelve a ver controlar el aire alrededor de las sabanas para que esta callera en la cama de forma precisa –bien, ya hice mi cama- dice contenta antes de ir caminar al baño donde abre la llave y con su agua control hace levitar una burbuja de agua que se pasa por la cara y luego deja caer por la cañería terminando aseada y seca.

En un pequeño comedor, los habitantes más significativos del templo estaban sentados desayunando arroz, sopa y varios tipos de acompañamientos vegetarianos. A la mesa estaban sentados los hijos de Tenzin, su esposa Pema con su cuarto hijo en los brazos y Bumi, quien no dejaba de contar sus historias que a nadie le interesaban o siquiera le creían.

-… y por eso es que jamás volveré a montar un caballo pájaro en mi vida- terminaba de relatar el no maestro.

-¡hola todos!- saludo Korra sentándose a la mesa y tomando un plato de arroz -¿Dónde está Tenzin?-

-está contestando una llamada, al parecer Lin lo necesitaba para algo de no sé qué asunto- contesto Bumi.

-bueno, espero que vuelva antes que algo de esto se enfrié-

-¡KORRA!- el grito venido de los pasillos hiso que el avatar se atragantara con el arroz que estaba comiendo -¡Korra!- la puerta del comedor es abierta de golpe por el maestro aire de mayor edad.

-¿Qué pasa Tenzin?- pregunta Korra ya pudiendo respirar de nuevo, pero la expresión tan seria de su maestro la hiso preocupar -¿está todo bien?-

-no…. No está bien, ¡ven conmigo!- se voltea y camina alejándose de la puerta.

-perfecto, no había terminado de desayunar- Korra se pone en pie y lo sigue hasta afuera en donde pueden hablar más cómodamente -¿igualitarios? Pero la organización se desbarato desde que derrote a Amón-

-me temo que no a todos les importo la caída de Amón, no solo han pegado nueva propaganda en la calle, si no que hoy en la madrugada un grupo de bloqueadores de chi y meca tanques atacaron una comisaria y se llevaron toda la documentación de los acusados de cooperar con los igualitarios-

-¿tienen meca tanques?-

-si, al parecer fueron los mismos que estaban requisados desde que cayeron los igualitarios, solo hoy la policía registro las bodegas en las que los guardaban para darse cuenta que ya no estaban. Al igual que guates eléctricos, vehículos y todo lo relacionado con ellos-

-pero eso es imposible, ¿Cómo lograron sacar todo eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Beifong no ha hecho nada para detenerlos?-

-eso es lo peor del asunto (suspiro) Lin se enfrentó a ellos, pero dijo que fue derrotada por un solo bloqueador de chi, uno… distinto. Se encuentra bien pero tiene herido el orgullo-

-¿Cómo un solo bloqueador de chi pudo vencerla?, ella es muy buena combatiendo-

-lo sé, pero ahora quiere que tú y tus amigos la ayuden a capturar a estos igualitarios que quedan antes que se expandan una vez más por la ciudad república, ella aprecia realmente el trabajo que hicieron la vez anterior y cree que sería muy significativa su ayuda-

-si…..- con gesto serio, el avatar fija su mirar en ciudad república –yo misma me encargare de esto-

* * *

Horas después:

El teniente, el segundo al mando del ejército igualitario, dormía plácidamente en la cama que tenía en su departamento. No era lujoso, pero le gustaba vivir en el sector habitado mayormente por no maestros.

Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte el despertador junto a su cama sonó, con una mano lo apago, bajo los pies al piso sentándose en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos con dos dedos –ya llego el momento- se pone en pie y camina al armario el cual abre revelando ropas de todas las naciones colgadas en ganchos, pero las aparta y mete el dedo en un pequeño agujero al fondo del armario, jala la madera con ese solo dedo y abre una puerta secreta en la que estaba su uniforme igualitario con los palos kali eléctricos.

Mientras tanto Korra, Bolin, Mako y Asami recorrían la ciudad en el sato móvil de esta última, atentos al radio para cuando se dé la alarma del avistamiento de igualitarios. Korra estaba sentada junto a Mako en el asiento de atrás y Bolin junto a Asami quien conducia.

-estoy, taaaaaan aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido-

-tranquilo Bolin, yo quisiera un día así de tranquilo cuando yo patrullo-

-pero al menos te diviertes, ¡me muero por pelear contra algún igualitario!-

-no eres el único- dijo Korra con una voz muy seria.

El resto del equipo avatar se quedó mirando a Korra quien veía seriamente adelante.

-amm…. Korra….- Asami trataba de decir algo para romper la tención pero tampoco se sentía muy bien, desde que supo que sacaran a su padre de la cárcel su cabeza ha estado revuelta –también creí que todo esto había terminado hace meses…. Pero tenemos que relajarnos y concentrarnos, que tus sentimientos no te sieguen-

-(suspiro) tienes razón….. Gracias Asami-

-no hay de…- en ese momento sonó el radio.

-_llamando a todas las unidades, alerta nivel 4, ataques en múltiples ministerios públicos, oficiales electrocutados, bloqueadores de chi avistados dirigiéndose al norte, están armados y son peligrosos-_

-¡VAMOS POR ELLOS!- grita Asami antes de oprimir afondo el acelerador.

Todos en el vehículo fueron apastados contra sus asientos por la gran fuerza G que los empujaba atrás -Asami, ¿segura que estas bien?-

-claro Korra, de maravilla-

La ciudad estaba llena de ruido, bombas explotaban tanto en los edificios que representaban alguna inclinación a las prácticas marciales de los maestros, como a los políticos. Los zepelines de la policía iluminaban las calles con sus focos buscando a los responsables.

Las calles seguían iluminadas por los cientos de focos, pero había al parecer no en todas las calles –_atención a todas las unidades, sector Este de la ciudad se encuentra sin energía eléctrica, presunta obra de los igualitarios, no proceder en patrulla, repito: no proceder en patrulla, peligro de emboscada igualitaria-_

De inmediato Asami doblo en ele en dirección Este.

-¡Asami, ya escuchaste a la policía, si vamos en sato móvil lo más probable es que nos embosquen!- le dice Mako sosteniéndose para no caerse del sato móvil.

-¡eso es lo que queremos!- contesta Korra gritando por el sonido del viento –¡si ahí hay igualitarios es donde queremos ir!-

El equipo avatar avanzó rápidamente entre las oscuras calles, iluminados solo por las luces de adelante del vehículo, estaban atentos al menor signo de igualitarios en la cercanía. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, delante de ellos iluminaron una angosta pero larga tela con clavos puesta a lo ancho de toda la calle.

-¡sujétense!- grita Bolin justo antes de que pasaran sobre los calvos, estos reventaron sus neumáticos y los hicieron derrapar sin control por la calle hasta estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

-¿todos están bien?- pregunta mareada Asami.

-creo que volveré a ver mi desayuno- contesta mareado Bolin.

-estoy bien, ¿Korra como estas?-

-viva, si a eso te refieres Mako-

Todos bajan del casi inútil vehículo y se lo quedan viendo, sorprende tanto la destrucción de su parachoques como el líquido que se filtraba de casi todas partes –creo que necesitare un nuevo sato móvil-

-creo que eso es el menor de nuestros problemas- la voz de Bolin era de gran temor mientras hablaba.

-¿a qué te refieres hermano?- la cabeza de Mako es tomada por las manos de su hermano y lo hacen mirar al camino a una gran cantidad de bloqueadores de chi y tres Meca tanques tras ellos que se aproximaban rápidamente a ellos –CORRAN-

Todos corren en dirección contraria, pero también había un número importante de bloqueadores de chi y dos meca tanques.

Las caras del equipo avatar eran de ira y duda al estar rodeados de enemigos en un rincón oscuro de la ciudad y sin nadie que supiera que estaban ahí.

-supongo que esta debe ser una situación algo difícil ¿no es así?-

-sí, pero cállate y déjame pensar- contesta Korra.

-por supuesto, ¿Qué se te ocurre, un túnel con tierra control o crear neblina con agua o que el maestro fuego lance un relámpago a todos los que pueda?-

-eso no es una mala ide…..- el avatar guarda silencio y se voltea a quien les hablaba, detrás del vehículo destrozado estaba un bloqueador de chi con algunas protecciones de cuero por todo su traje, asemejando mucho a los traje que usaban en pro control, solo que todo color café y negro.

El extraño mantenía las manos en la espalda y mantenía siempre la cabeza en alto –por fin nos vemos las caras, equipo avatar, perdonen la pregunta pero ¿Qué les parecemos los nuevos igualitarios?- una bola de fuego sale del puño derecho del avatar siendo esquivado con un solo movimiento de cadera del igualitario –creo que las preguntas las dejaremos para después-

Los bloqueadores de chi lanzaron sus boleadoras a los maestros a lo que Bolin levantó una muralla de tierra a cada lado de la calle, pero las pesadas pinzas de los mega tanques destruyeron esas paredes justo antes que los bloqueadores de chi llegaran a ellas pero fueran muchos empujados por llamaradas de Maco y rocas de Bolin.

Saltando sobre el sato móvil y dando otro gran salto el extraño bloqueador de chi termino cruzando la calle viendo al avatar todavía en esa pose tan firme. Korra le lanzo llamarada tras llamarada al igualitario que no dejaba de esquivarlas todavía con las manos en la espalda –eres muy buena, supongo que te entrenaste unos años en fuego control-

El dialogo que hacia el igualitario mientras esquivaba tan fácil sus ataques enfurecían más y más a la joven avatar -¡no es lo único que se hacer!- haciendo un barrido con el pie en el suelo, lanzo una corriente de aire a nivel del piso y para rematar una corriente recta con un gancho derecho.

El bloqueador de chi se quedó en pie hasta que el primer ataque llego a sus pies, la corriente lo dio vuelta de cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo giraba sobre su propio eje terminando parado en una sola mano todavía mirando al avatar –eso puedo ver- la segunda ráfaga lo golpeo el estómago haciéndolo girar al lado contrario y volviéndolo a para en las piernas.

Korra termino con los ojos y la boca abierta, el igualitario se limpió las manos del polvo y volvió a tomárselas tras su espalda. Lo que claro despertó más la ira del avatar -¡no se quien seas, pero te voy a derribar!-

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Hacer eso o asegurarte que tus amigos estén bien?- voltea la vista a la derecha donde Bolin ya estaba atado y en poder del teniente quien ponía uno de sus palos en el cuello del maestro tierra listo para electrocutarlo mientras este lo veía con miedo.

-¡Bolin!-

-no es el único, avatar Korra- voltea a la izquierda donde Asami en la pinza de un mega tanque, con Bolin tratando de salvarla arrojando fuego a los bloqueadores de chi que estaban entre ella y él, pero al no haber resultado, de la punta de sus dedos arroja un relámpago al igualitario que tenía más cerca, pero este ni se retorció. La electricidad paso por su cuerpo viajando rápidamente a sus pies y luego al suelo dándole tiempo a otros bloqueadores de chi para arrojar sus boleadoras a los brazos y piernas del maestro fuego dándole una descarga que no pudo desviar.

-¡Mako!... ¡DEJA LOS IR!- los ojos de Korra brillaron con una blanca luz anunciando que estaba entrando al estado avatar, pero el igualitario ya no estaba delante de ella.

Un fuerte golpe en medio de la espalda desequilibro a Korra, pero antes de poder caer al suelo recibió otro más arriba, luego otro y otro, hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado y callo de rodillas al suelo.

El bloqueador de chi dio medie vuelta alrededor de la chica y salió detrás de ella poniéndole la mano derecha en el hombro –si Aang está escuchando….. Dile que lo odio- la mano izquierda la puso sobre el cabello del avatar para cargar solo el pulgar en su frente.

-¿A…. Amón?- pregunto con miedo el avatar mientras la máscara del bloqueador de chi se reflejaba en su azules ojos.

-no, no lo soy- apuntando su rostro al cielo, de repente de sus lentes de visión nocturna salieron rallos de luz verde y de su máscara se vio como un rayo de luz blanco trataba de salir de su boca.

Antes de poder reaccionar, de los ojos y la boca del avatar salieron rallos de luz azules como la ropa que siempre trajo.

Los miembros del equipo avatar estaban impactados por lo que veían. Entre ellos Maco, quien se fijó que los bloqueadores de chi se quedaron mirando la escena como si tampoco tuvieran la menor idea de lo que pasaba….. A pesar de que él tampoco lo sabía.

La tierra en toda ciudad republica empezó a temblar mientras Korra se envolvía de luz azul y el bloqueador de chi en blanca, excepto en sus ojos debido a las gafas que la trasformaba en verde.

-_Korra, escúchame- _la voz del avatar Aang era la que sonaba en la mente de Korra –_para poder resistirte a esto tu espíritu debe ser indomable…- _a pesar de sus palabras lentamente el cuerpo de la joven estaba siendo invadido por el blanco de igualitario –_no te preocupes, yo te ayudare esta vez- _

La luz blanca en el avatar se detuvo y comenzó a ser reemplazada por azul al punto de que comenzó a expandirse a buen ritmo por el cuerpo del bloqueador de chi.

La fuerte luz venida de ambos cuerpos fue vista por todas las aeronaves de la policía y deslumbrando a los policías metal que las piloteaban y para cualquiera que se asomara a su ventana a ver qué era lo que brillaba más que el sol, pero a nivel del suelo y con dos colores distintos.

El azul comenzaba a llegarle a los hombros al igualitario, pero de improviso estos se volvieron de la luz blanca la cual invadió todo el cuerpo de Korra quien vio como las imágenes de todos los avatares pasados desaparecían justo delante de sus ojos mientras se transformaban en polvo.

El fuerte brillo se extinguió revelando a un cansado igualitario y una todavía más agotada avatar. Esta última cayó al suelo, tratando torpemente de levantarse movía un puño en el aire tratando de hacer fuego control pero no salió ni una chispa.

El bloqueador de chi se puso una mano en la frente mientras se tambaleaba terminando por caer sobre una de sus rodillas terminando con la cara a la misma altura de la de Korra -¿Quién eres?- el impacto en ella era tremendo, había perdidos sus poderes y la conexión con los otros avatares para recuperarlos, su voz era temblorosa y muy triste -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

El bloqueador de chi respiraba agitadamente y el sudor se filtraba por su máscara –la pregunta es, ¿Quién eres ahora y que aras?- lentamente se puso en pie, se tambaleo un poco pero logro equilibrarse viendo al avatar a nivel de su cadera –la verdad que de verdad debe importarte es esta: soy el único que puede devolverte tus poderes y si quieres que lo haga ve a buscarme tú sola, cuando sepas lo que es vivir como alguien que no tiene control sobre los elementos te los devolveré- dicho esto levanto la mano derecha en el aire y chispeo los dedos, ante esa señal un bloqueador de chi, por cada amigo de Korra, se puso un guante eléctrico y les dio una descarga noqueándolos al instante.

El igualitario frente al avatar saco un guante de su espalda, se lo puso en el hombro a Korra y dicho ya todo, le dio una descarga noqueándola al instante.


End file.
